


Worship Me

by Xanders_collection



Series: Drabbles/One Shots [11]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Altar Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Catholic Guilt, Catholic Prayers, Choking, Church Sex, Demon Sex, Demon flirting, Demons, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Hair-pulling, I FEEL IT, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mass, Mephisto Pheles is a Little Shit, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Priest Kink, Religion, Riding, Rough Kissing, Sacrilege, Sorry Not Sorry, Tail Sex, Tails, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, also mephisto/yukio, altar boy Rin, altar boy amaimon, amaimon is a tease, dont read if you really faithful, fingers in his ass sunday, implied kidnapping???, implied mephisto/shiro, its just flirting, like i diss catholism, look im also catholic you cant cancel me, mephisto speaking german is my kink, no beta we die like men, not even god can stop me, priest mephisto, with rosary beads wink, yes even worse its the holy day, yukio is in choir btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanders_collection/pseuds/Xanders_collection
Summary: Amaimon and Mephisto decide to infiltrate a church to meet Rin.
Relationships: Amaimon/Mephisto Pheles, Amaimon/Okumura Rin, Amaimon/Okumura Rin/Mephisto Pheles, Okumura Rin/Mephisto Pheles
Series: Drabbles/One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1093761
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Worship Me

**Author's Note:**

> You would not believe how much trouble I went through to write this. But here it is as promised.

Amaimon walked the perimeter of the holy ground, eyes watching the humans within scurry around as they prepared for Mass. His kin had whispered of a child of the night being kept within, priests and nuns doting on them as if the child was one of their own. His kin laughing at how they dressed them up in holy cloth and how he stank of purity. Too innocent for a demon child, they did not know what was beyond the Church grounds. He wanted in, he wanted the demon child. No demonic entity should have to be kept in those pure grounds. They should be with their own.

The desire to corrupt and destroy welled within him, the ground shaking and stopping when an older human grabbed the younger children’s hands and pulled them closer while they shouted about an earthquake.

He wanted in. And there was only one demon he knew of that would be able to get his being into holy land. Samael.

Samael had disguised himself and had successfully infiltrated the Catholic Church, he would be able to get him permission to enter. His brother held a high position and with that held power. He never saw this as useful until now.

Amaimon needed to meet this half human child.

_“He has the holy flame.”_

A whisper in his ear, so he was born of Father. To think that the church was raising the spawn of Satan within. Samael had his hand in with this then, he probably planted the child here. 

-&-

“Whatever could you want, Amaimon?” Samael glanced at his feet to see the demon king of earth sitting under his desk. He had turned and stared up, face not giving away what he wanted, although, his eyes were glowing and clawed hands crawled up his legs to fiddle with the low hanging crucifix.

“ _Brother_.” Amaimon breathed out, eyes lidded with interest, his tongue darting out to lick across his lips. Samael inhaled watching the display. His gloved hand reaching down to pet the horn atop the green head of hair before descending down his face to thumb at his bottom lip, a tongue darting out to suck on the gloved thumb.

Green eyes narrowing and a growl rumbling. Samael ripped his hand away and squeezed his brother’s throat and dragged him up much to the others surprise.

“Don’t _test_ me, Amaimon.”

Amaimon grabbed at the wrist and scratched frantically, he'd just gotten this body he couldn’t have Samael ruining it. He choked out a sorry and was dropped. His hands reaching for his neck to feel the bruising healing. “Watch it won’t you, I just got this.” He stood and wiped at his clothing to rid of the dust that wasn’t there, Samael’s office was always clean thanks to his servants. “What foolish little human offered it to you?” Samael stood and stepped towards him grabbing his chin to look him over. “How cute, look at you, just a child now.” Amaimon slapped his hand away. “Teenager.”

Samael chuckled and circled him. “An attractive host, he looks familiar. Did you take from my hosts bloodline?” A laugh. “You did!”

“It doesn’t matter where I got it from Sama-“

“Now now, I don’t think that’s my name.”

“ _Mephisto_ , all that matters is you getting me onto holy ground.” Amaimon stated with his arms crossed grumbling under breath. “Fucking _names_.” His brother stopping in front and staring blankly. He blinked, once, twice and barked out a laugh. “You! On holy ground? Oh dear brother you crack me up.”

“I’m serious! My kin are whispering, I’ve heard about a child with holy flames being kept in a church, I checked it out but couldn’t enter.”

“Oh, it seems you’ve piqued my interests.”

“Bullshit, you knew about this already.”

“Natürlich.” It rolled off his tongue with a purr.

-&-

Rin had just finished clearing the altar when he heard commotion from outside, following the noise lead him outside to see the priests talking to two others at the gates, he jumped down the steps and jogged over.

“And this here is my nephew, Ambrosius Faust.” The taller had spoken placing his hand on the younger’s lower back. “He’s been studying under me as an altar boy but I feel we could be more help here, I have heard that you’re understaffed since the…well _you know_.”

“Yes, of course. We would be honoured to have you stay with us, Father Faust.”

Green eyes met his and he flinched back. “Oh, and who is this little _darling_?”

Shiro pushed him forward and he stumbled. “This is Rin, one of the few altar boys we have. And my son.”

“Nice to meet you Father Faust, if you’ll excuse-“ His hood was grabbed and he was yanked back. “Show Ambrosius around, won’t you?” He groaned and rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

-&-

Rin stood at the back of the church with Ambrosius as Father Faust gave Mass, the two waiting until they were needed to bring Communion up. His hands blessing himself automatically with the others. “Ambrosius, you didn’t bless yourself.” He nudged him with his elbow. “If you don’t bless yourself you won’t be protected from demons.” Amaimon rolled his eyes and begrudgery blessed himself. “In the name of the Father, Son and Holy Spirit, Amen.” Rin beamed at him.

“Let us pray.” Father Faust spoke and everyone stood. Rin turned and picked up the Ciborium that held todays Eucharistic bread, he held it with both hands and walked up the aisle while Amaimon grabbed the Chalice filled with wine.

The two boys stepped up the steps and stopped at Father Faust’s side.

“Let us give thanks to the Lord, our God.”

Amaimon stared at the crowd and watched them respond, it felt so mindless. Humans did this all the time? These prayers are what kept them safe from his kind? How utterly stupid. He watched them kneel when Samael took a round piece of bread, it didn’t even look like bread nor did it taste like it. He had tried some when Rin wasn’t around and had spat them out. They didn’t taste so great either. Sticky and stuck to the roof of his mouth and left a weird after taste. Kind of like the time he bit into cardboard.

“Take this, all of you, and eat it. This is my Body which will be given up for you.” Father Faust spoke when he raised the Communion above his head and then proceeded to take the chalice from him. “ _At least look like you’re paying attention_.” He muttered and Amaimon sighed, Rin had turned his head to hide a laugh. “Take this, all of you, and drink from it. This is the cup of my Blood. Do this in memory of me.” And he raised it above his head.

Amaimon had zoned out again until Rin grabbed his hand. “Peace be with you!” and shook. “Ugh…yeah, you too.” He cast a glance to his brother who was smirking, any more and his sharp teeth would be visible. Rin turns and picks up a chalice full of holy bread and Amaimon does the same. Apparently he has to give it to the humans who walk up to him and bless them.

“This is the Lamb of God who takes away the sins of the world. Happy are those who are called to His supper.” Mephisto announced and Amaimon wished he could leave. This was so stupid. Why would Mephisto find interest in doing this?

“Lord I am not worthy to receive you but only say the word and I shall be healed.” The crowd mumbled. This all felt weirdly sexual, why were humans eating each other? And drinking blood? The singing was also annoying.

He followed Rin down the steps and stood a couple feet away from him, Mephisto stopped behind him and placed his hands on his shoulders. “This is my favourite bit.” 

Humans lined up and approached.

A young lady stood and bowed her head with open hands, her left on top of her right. She had done her Confirmation then. Mephisto plucked the bread from the goblet. “The body of Christ.” “Amen.” He placed the bread in her hand and she in return placed it in her mouth and walked away while blessing herself.

A child approached with her arms held in prayer. “The body of Christ.” “Amen.”

Amaimon watched confused when she didn’t extend her hand but instead opened her mouth and the bread was placed in. He remembered Rin mentioning something about it.

_“By the way you’ll have to put in in their mouths or hands, not everyone can take the Communion by hand.” Rin adjusted his cassock and tugged at the fabric. “Why?”_

_“Um, it’s just tradition. The younger kids won’t offer their hands since they haven’t gone through with their Confirmation, but those who have offer their hands, left hand on top of right, always. You won’t see really young kids up, they aren’t old enough to take Communion.”_

“The blood of Christ.” He blinked. “Amen.”

That was the last so he turned only to have Mephisto stop him. “The body of Christ.” He tilted his head staring at the circle shaped bread. “Amen?” He stretched to take it but the priest tutted. “You haven’t had a Communion Amai. Open up.” He narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth, the bread being placed on his tongue, He closed his mouth with Mephisto’s finger still pressing against his tongue. “ _Sinful little thing_.” Amaimon sucked and tongued at him. The crowd not paying attention to them since they were all kneeling in prayer.

A claw pierced his tongue drawing blood.

“Ambrosius.” The two parted at Rin’s voice, time to finish this up.

“The Lord be with you.” Mephisto joined Rin at the altar.

“And with your Spirit.” They repeated back. Mephisto sniggered under his breath at the couple of people who accidentally said the old version. ‘And also with you.’ He could spot some flushed faces.

“May Almighty God bless you, the Father and the Son and the Holy Spirit.” This time Amaimon blessed himself with everyone. “Amen.”

“Mass is ended, go in peace to love and serve the Lord.”

“Thanks be to God.”

-&-

“You little demon.” Mephisto slammed Amaimon against the wall. His hands ripping his tunic up to reveal no underwear. “Naughty little Altar boy aren’t you, were you hoping I’d touch you? Is that why you weren’t paying attention? Too busy thinking about my hands on your cock?” Amaimon gasped when a hand squeezed his dick, head hitting the door behind. “Poor thing.” Samael cooed in his ear, teeth biting at his lobe. Amaimon arched into the hand fisting his cock. “Please Samael-“

“Father Faust?” The two parted. Mephisto’s tall frame hiding what had happened, the cassock falling back into place.

“Yes Rin?” Mephisto turned around as if nothing had happened. “Uh, I was just wondering if you were free right now.” He held a rosary in his hands and rolled the beads his face flushing for some reason, feet shuffling.

Rin stared at his shoes. “Can I do confession with you?” He swore he’d saw the Father perk up. “Of course, I’m always free for those wishing to be forgiven for committing _sinful_ acts.” His smile felt predatory, Rin squirmed under his gaze. “Come sit on the steps with me.” It wasn’t that odd to do confession face to face, whenever the booths were full some would sit on the pews next to priests and confess.

“What can I do for you Rin?”

He sat and inhaled. “Forgive me Father. It has been two weeks since my last confession.” Mephisto watched the teen’s hands roll the rosary beads. “Nervous?” Rin sighed and slightly blushed. “I just…I don’t say these to the others since they raised me and I don’t feel comfortable…The old man is my dad so it’s awkward since I know they gossip. I’d rather not say this to him or them.” Mephisto reached out and placed a hand on his thigh. “There’s nothing you can say that I haven’t heard before.” He watched the teen stare at his hand and bite his lip. “Father…I’ve been having…sinful thoughts.”

_“Oh?”_

“I…I’ve been having lustful thoughts and feelings.” Rin’s hands squeezed to fists and he flushed blood red refusing to meet his eyes. “And I know I’m a teenager and its normal but it’s not…I shouldn’t be thinking of… _that_. I’m terrified of Hell, Father.” Samael grinned. “What thoughts, you can’t be safe from the gates of Hell until you confess all, don’t you know that, my child? God will always forgive all as long as you ask him.”

Rin gulped and met his eyes. “I…I’ve been having dreams of-of...you.”

“Me?” Samael slid closer. “Doing what?” Hand returning to his thigh and squeezing the flesh. “Touching…Touching me, k-kissing me.”

Samael leaned in pulling him close, legs touching. “ _Yeah_? What else?” He took the rosary and placed it around the teen’s neck, fingers purposefully dragging across his skin, nails scraping red lines. “I-I." Samael hummed, “Too dirty to speak? Why don’t you stop me instead.”

He pulled Rin by the rosary and kissed him only to receive a cute little squeak before the teen melted into the kiss, hands squeezing his garbs between fingers. He dragged his tongue along his bottom lip and nibbled. Rin gasped as the priest pulled him onto his lap, hand petting down his back to cup at his ass and grope. He squirmed. “You keep doing that and I’m going to have to keep you.” It was muttered against his lips. Rin flushed bright red at what he meant. “I jus-" Samael shut him up with a forceful kiss, tongue pushing into his mouth.

Rin moaned and wrapped his arms around the priest’s neck shyly pressing tongue against the invading one. It was so _wet_ , he felt dirty, kissing a priest under the eyes of God yet it excited him more.

“Mephisto.”

He groaned and pushed Rin off his lap, Amaimon calling him. Right as Rin was settled beside him Shiro and Yukio walked in. Rin wiped at his mouth and rushed out of the room with his tail between his legs. That’s if he even has a tail.

“Can I help you Father?”

Shiro pursed his lips after watching Rin rush from the room, something was up with that boy recently.

“You interrupted his confession.”

So that’s why.

“Did he say anything, I’ve tried to get him to talk to us-" Shiro was interrupted by a smug voice, “You do know that what he confesses is between God and him. Not you.” He’s highly disliked this priest ever since he stepped foot on the grounds, there was something off about him, he could feel it. “He is _my_ son.” He bit back with gritted teeth. The other grinned. “We are _all_ children of God.” He could punch him, he had a face that was asking for it. “Rin also did come to me to confess and not you, you don’t have a right to hear his sins if they aren’t on display for you, Father Fujimoto. They are mine to keep.” Mephisto placed his index finger to his mouth in a shush motion. “And I _will_ keep them.”

Shiro marched up to him and grabbed his collar pulling the man up to his face, stupid smiling face that seemed amused at his anger. “I’m onto to you.” He spat and dropped him. “Hmm, I’m sure you are.” He had the fucking audacity to _wink_ after purring that sentence _._

Mephisto watched him storm away and rested his face in his hand. “He'd make a wonderful demon, don’t you agree, Amaimon?” The teen blinked and shrugged. “He'd challenge me too much.”

“I do so love it when they challenge me.”

-&-

Rin sat leaning on the balcony staring down at the crowd gathered around the baptismal font, parents holding a baby as Shiro spoke. He sighed and turned, Ambrosius sitting on the bench playing light keys on the organ. “I’m bored.” He scooted over to let Rin sit next to him. “I only came here for you, you’re not as entertaining as I hoped.” Rin couldn’t tell if he was joking, his face was blank and void of emotion., “For me?” Rin spoke with confusion laced in his voice. Amaimon stopped playing abruptly and grabbed his chin squeezing tight.

“I’ve seen you light the candles.”

Rin blinked and shoved his hand away. “Yeah? So what, we all light candles.” For the first time he saw the teen grin wide. “Yes, but blue flames aren’t normal.” He felt his body tense and freeze up, he tried to speak but his vocal cords wouldn’t work, his mouth moving aimlessly with no sound. He snapped it closed to hear his teeth clash and stumbled his way out of the seat, his back hitting the balcony railing when Ambrosius crowded him. His hands pressing to the railing only to be boxed in by the other boy. “ _I see you_.” It was hissed in his ear and he gasped at the sensation of a tongue licking up his ear. “I know all about you, Rin Okumura.” He inhaled sharply when his rosary was clasped, the beads digging into the back of his neck. Rin was speechless, he still couldn’t get a word out. He watched his fellow servant grasp the crucifix at the end of his rosary and twist it. “You may be boring but at least you’re pretty.” Teeth bit at his ear and he bit his own tongue to keep quiet, eyes darting to the side and down to see no one was looking up.

“Pay attention!” Rin’s breath hitched as the rosary tightened and cut off his air supply, his head being tugged back to expose his neck by the beads. “I heard what you said. I know all about you, Rin Okumura. Especially all about those dirty little sins of yours.” He pinched his eyes shut at a tongue pressing to his cheek, his knuckles white at how hard he held the banister. “Oh God.” Lips pressed to his neck as he huffed out. “Quite the opposite actually.”

“Lord give me strength.” The rosary was released and jerked from his neck, the beads scattering and falling to the floor below. “By the way, it’s Amaimon, not Ambrosius.” He slid down the railing as Amaimon left him and descended the stairs.

“The King of Earth?” He gulped and held the cross to his chest. Temptation had made its way within the holy grounds. No wonder he was feeling this way.

-&-

Rin scanned the room to see the church was empty, luckily enough the doors weren’t locked. Whoever left last must have forgotten since all the lights and candles weren’t lit. It took him a few years to notice he wasn’t like the other kids, he kept these to himself and would only ever confess this topic to priests who weren’t permanently placed within the church. He leaned to the side and took a deep breath with shut eyes and felt his whole body relax. Upon opening his eyes every candle around lit up in blue flames. For such an unholy flame it was much prettier than normal. How could such a beautiful flame be connected to a demonic entity. His knowledge of demons came from the whispers of the staff, speaking in hushed voices in small enclosed areas. They stopped and walked away when he was spotted listening in. It made him much more curious to know. The bible and scriptures never held the information he desired.

Shiro would never breathe a word to him about them. All he knew was common knowledge. The Baal. The Kings, Nobles. They all liked to wander the earth in search of chaos of pleasure, listening for gossip from their kin.

Something drew the King Of Earth to this church. He recalled the earlier conversation they had before the demon had forced lust upon him. He had mentioned that he was here for him. He knew of his power. Would he tell the priests? Would he be kicked from the grounds? He doubted he’d do well without the support of the church. If he outed Amaimon to the ministers would he speak of him? He could always say that it was lies. Why would they believe a demon king over him?

Rin strolled up the narrow aisle, his hands dragging along the dark mahogany of the pews on either side of him. His feet dragging on the tiles that reflected a blue hue due to the flames. Along the walls under the stained glasses windows lay the story of Jesus Christ carrying the cross and being nailed, Mary crying as she watched her child. Rin wondered if they’d do that to him if they found out what he could do. He exhaled a heavy sigh and stopped at the blue carpeted steps. He stepped up walking passed the altar to the large statue of Jesus on the cross. Upon his head a crown of thorns.

Rin kneeled and placed his hands together in prayer.

“I think I’m a demon.”

He cast his head down. “I’ve heard some speak of me as a gift from God, but I don’t think gifts have tails.” He unravelled his and let it fall loose, furred end dragging across the carpet. His hands fell from prayer and he sat back. “I don’t think I’m supposed to be here.”

Footsteps echoed and the room was consumed into darkness. He turned his head to see a person standing at the back of the room. Their eyes glowing ominously in the dark. Gloved hands clapped and the silhouette stepped forward now walking with intent to reach him.

“Oh how intimate it is to confess and to confess to God alone. For you to be vulnerable at His feet yet to give no answer to their prayer. For he is selfish to leave children in silence.”

“Father Faust?” Rin squinted down the aisle.

“You sit, you kneel and await an answer. But he never answers. You spend so much of your valuable time devoting it to him and yet here is what he repays you? A crying child kneeling in his house at the feet of his blessed son. You’d have more luck if you prayed to a mother.” He gestured to the statue of Mary to the left. “At the least you’d know a mother would feel for a child.” The priest crouched next to him and wiped away a tear. “We never did finish your confession.”

Rin fell back to his hands and faltered back. “Did he get to you too? Is that why you feel this way?” Green eyes narrowed in glee. “You speak of one of the two demons who have entered our sacred grounds?”

“There’s two?”

“Three, if we include you.” A hand towed his tail. He sounded much more amused than disgusted. “I-“ The face suddenly closer to his. “I can _smell_ it on you.” That tone made his insides shiver. Father Faust’s hand gripping his wrist to hold him in place as he nosed against the inside of his wrist. “The purity of a faithful human,” A wet tongue licking up. “Albeit the stench of sin is so _palpable_.” The intense eye contact made him swallow and bite his tongue to muffle a whimper. His arm pulled to drag him closer to his face. “You smell _intoxicating_. _Damonisch_.”

“Y-You.”

“ ** _Me_**.”

“I’ll scream.”

“ _Mhm_ I sure hope you do.” 

Was he flirting with him? Of course, he’s a demon he’s going to try mess with him.

“You kissed me!”

“You kissed me back.”

Okay he got him there.

“Y-You’re a demon! You tempted me.” Rin stammered trying to get further away. “Oh _please_ , don’t act like you didn’t like it.” Rin snatched his arm back losing his balance in the process, his hands losing grip on the carpet making his back hit the floor. The other leaning over him. “I can tempt you all I want but let’s not forget you still do as you want. I can’t make you think or dream of me either. That’s not my area.” He waved a hand lazily as if there wasn’t thick sexual tension. “Time and Space is my expertise.”

“ _Samael_.”

The demon shivered and stared with dilated eyes, tongue darting out to lick his lips. “That’s right.”

“Rin!” The two’s attention snapped to the doors to see Yukio standing with a torch. “If you’re in here you got to get to bed.”

“Saved by interruption once again.” Mephisto rolled on his side resting his cheek in his palm watching Rin rush to his brother.

-&-

Yukio peeked through the crack in the door leading to his twin’s bedroom, inside Rin stood pacing back and forth mumbling under his breath, his books were essentially open on his desk and paper on the ground, some crumbled at his bin.

“He’s lost it.”

“Yukio!” Shiro exclaimed and hit him on the head with a newspaper. “What? He has. He’s reading, he’s writing. Dad, _he’s studying_.” Shiro sipped from a coffee cup and took a seat kicking the one across from him out so that the teen would sit. “Maybe he’s being responsible.” Yukio rolled his eyes. “Rin going crazy is much more likely than him studying.”

“What has he been studying?”

“I don’t know? He’s been asking around about demons though. Do you think he knows?” He asked pushing his glasses up by the knuckle. “He may be dumb but he can’t be _that_ dumb. The tail is a big give away.” Shiro ditched the cup and left the room without a word.

“He’s been lighting the candles again!”

-&-

“Yukio I’m a dumbass!” The door hit the wall with the force he kicked it open with. Yukio looked up from his tea and sighed. “Finally, something we agree on.”

Rin shut the door behind him and jumped onto Yukio’s bed landing face down and simply screamed into the pillow. It was muffled but Rin was still loud. He picked a pen up a threw it across the room, each miss he plucked another up and aimed again. Even hitting his brother didn’t stop him. The screaming stopped and Rin rolled over pulling the pillow to his chest. An eraser hitting him straight in the face.

“Ow. Stop it.” He threw it back and missed getting a copybook to his face next. He huffed and threw the pillow making Yukio fall back in his chair and hit the ground, he erupted in laughter while the other moaned in annoyance. “Dumbass.” Yukio grumbled righting his chair back up. “You started it.” A tongue stuck out at him. “This is why you’re adopted.” “You’re also adopted.”

“I hate you.”

“Love you too.”

Yukio dropped his head and hit his desk with a groan. “What do you want?” Rin beamed. “This better not be another time where you just sit there and stare at me for three hours barely blinking again.”

“Oh, it’s not but I should do that again, I’ve improved with how long I can go without blinking. What if I held my breath? I’ve been getting better at that.” Yukio hit his head against the desk on purpose. “If you even _think_ of standing over my bed while I sleep I’m going to cut your tail off.” Rin pouted and held his tail to his chest hugging it tightly and protectively.

“I did that _twice_! It stopped being fun when you started crying anyway.” Yukio cringed at the memory. “You used to give me so many nightmares.”

“I know right! It was so funny.”

Rin rolled off the bed and made his way over to look over his shoulder. “Whatcha doing?” He lifted his head up whacking Rin in the nose and snorted. “Studying a new hymn.” Rin clicked his tongue and spun on his heels. “Boring.” He dragged the word while staring around the room. It’s not like he’d spot anything new, they knew what each other’s rooms looked like. They barely changed…that’s a lie. He’s walked in on Rin dragging his bed and claiming that he wanted to change it up. Then the usual quarrel about why he didn’t do it earlier in the day and how late at night was apparently the best time and when his brain power was at its peak. Stupid.

“ _Then use that brain power for something useful!”_

 _“Are you saying that interior decorators aren’t smart, Yukio?”_ Hands on his hips. “ _You don’t see me shitting on your dream to be a doctor.”_ Yukio would pinch his nose or face palm. _“Your dream isn’t to be an interior decorator.”_

_“It could be!”_

Shiro once had to separate them cause Rin thought it would be a wonderful idea to move his desk at four in the morning.

 _“Bursts of creativity!”_ He calls them. It’s foolishness.

There was a long silence until Rin finally broke it. “I think I kissed a demon.”

“You kissed someone?” He turned in his chair to face his brother, how had Rin gotten his first kiss before him?

“Well he kissed me and I kissed back but he’s a demon.”

“You’re gay?” Not that it was much of a surprise but still. “Are you not hearing the _demon_ part?!” Rin spun to face him. “I kissed a _demon_!” Yukio crossed his legs. “Like kiss kiss or just kiss?”

“YUKIO!”

“No one’s going to care that you’re gay.” Rin threw his arms up with a groan. “A demon! Two demons!”

“Well technically three.”

“Are you _fucking_ serious, that’s just what he said. Wait a second.” Yukio crossed his eyes to stare at the accusatory finger pointing in his face. “You knew?”

“We all knew, you’re not very subtle about it. And the tail too. That’s a big thing.” Yukio waved his hand. Rin shoved him. “It’s hard to hide a tail, you try spending everyday with a tail wrapped around your chest cramping. The pain I endure every night I unwrap.” Yukio pulled his sleeves down to his elbow and yawned. “Not as much as you are a pain in _my_ ass.”

“Yeah, it’s worse. And that’s saying a lot you know. I know how much I annoy you and I _live_ for it.” His brother was smug and mocking with his tone. He highly doubted it was as painful as he was in his life. Rin going missing at night was the newest pain in his ass, having to constantly get up whenever he awoke to see if his brother was sleeping soundly or has decided to take a nightly adventure. He was restless some nights due to his twin’s behaviour. Finding Rin sitting alone in the dark on the grounds was becoming the new norm.

“I miss this.” Yukio hummed and turned back around. “You mean us hanging out?” Rin had backed up and sank back onto the bed. “Yeah, we don’t talk anymore.”

“That’s because we are busy.” It was a simple statement that got Rin madder than he expected. “Bull _shit_! You’re avoiding me.”

“I’m busy.”

“If you’re just going to be like that I might as well just leave then.” The door slammed behind him.

-&-

Rin ran up multiple flights of stairs until he hit the top room where the bell was held. He froze upon seeing Amaimon sitting on the window ledge with his legs dangling. “Great, now you’ve invaded my hiding spot.” Amaimon didn’t even acknowledge him, just staring out at the sky. Rin advanced cautiously. “You okay?”

“I’m going to leave soon.” Eyes cast out at the setting sunset, legs swinging in rhythm. “Beelzebub has to be doing something fun, I’ll find him.”

“You’re leaving? Thank God.”

Amaimon’s head turned and he smiled. “You suck at lying.”

-&-

Rin stood at the altar removing the bible to move it over to the stand to the right, someone had spilled wine all over the laced cloth so he was replacing it with another. The marble under the cloth smooth and shiny. He took out the spare that sat untouched under the altar and spread it. The cloth soft to the touch and as white as the day it was made.

Hands wrapped around his waist and a head rested on his shoulder, their breath hot against his ear.

“Look at us, alone in a church. The house of God.” The hands tightened. “An innocent altar boy of the cloth and a _ravenous_ demon who holds him in his clutches. Whatever shall you do? Hmm? Will you pray?” A chuckle. “I’m afraid he can’t protect you from me.”

Rin’s upper body was pushed down, chest going flat on the altar. Hands creeping down to his hips to pull his ass back meeting with Samael’s hips, a very obvious bulge pressing to his backside. His hands fisted the lace cloth.

It didn’t take long for the hands to press into his hips and make their way back up his body, fingering at the top few buttons and slowly pressing them out of place. Rin inhaled at the movements, knowing what was to come made his lower ache, his legs squeezing together only to cause pleasant friction. The hips pressing up against his ass grinded in with slow rolls. The body crowding more over his leaning down to nibble at his ear. “No fight?” His breath hitched and he turned his head to the side. “ _Please_.” It was a soft whisper but if the desperateness of it didn’t make Mephisto growl. Fingers clasped a new rosary and yanked it pulling Rin’s body up, the teen’s hands flailing and reaching for it the second his air cut off. “F-Fath-“ Why did this keep happening?

His hair was grabbed next baring his throat to the room, pale skin unblemished, pure as the ground they stood upon, not for long though. Lips pressed to his neck kissing down until teeth bit and Rin gasped, hands falling slack to reach behind and grip Mephisto’s clothing. “Lord-“

Mephisto chuckled and leaned away watching the teen’s knees buckle, hand catching him at the waist. Rin huffed in breaths and turned looking up with a flushed face, the tips of his ears burning. Samael inhaled sharply at the expression, Rin looked wrecked and he had barely touched him. He itched to take him, and this was a perfect place. What better place to worship than the house of worship. Although, this worship was a tad bit more sinful.

Mephisto watched Rin bite his lip before reaching up and grabbing his collar to pull him down, he hummed into the surprise kiss but allowed Rin a few seconds of submission until he licked into his mouth, tongue engorging at his command to prod at molars before wrapping around his tongue and sucking getting a moan that vibrated down his spine. Kissing humans was fun and all but demon kisses is where the true pleasure lay. Mephisto cupped the teen’s face and tilted his face to push in deeper encouraging Rin’s cute little noises.

Rin pushed at Mephisto’s chest and they parted with a wet sound, salvia stringing between them. Rin whined at the sight of the demon’s tongue, rubbing his thighs together. It was as if one of his sexual fantasies was about to come true and it probably was.

Mephisto’s thumb wiped at his bottom lip and sucked the salvia into his mouth. “More?” Rin burned with embarrassment at how fast he nodded.

The other bent and grabbed under his thighs to lift him onto the altar. Rin fisted at his cassock, he felt dizzy with lust and at how loud his heart was pounding in his ears he swore he’d pass out. He timidly lifted the cassock up revealing his bare legs and underwear, he stared at the elder and held his breath. Samael had his hands on either side of him, the sound of cloth tearing had him averting his gaze to Samael’s hand, the lace under was being ripped by sharp claws. He blinked and took a breath to summon the courage to meet his eyes only to find they weren’t staring at him; but at the black fur of his tail peeking out from under his thigh.

It curled and green eyes tracked it. Rin watched with puzzled eyes. He sat up lifting his legs up to give himself more room to wiggle it out, the eyes never looking away.

“Uh...yeah I have a tail.”

“You speak as if it’s a burden.” Mephisto finally looked away and placed a hand on his thigh pushing his legs open to stand between. “You’ll see why it’s not.” His hips were lifted and his underwear came off in one fell swoop. Rin squeaked when his ankle was grasped and drawn up, the demon pressing kisses down his leg. “ I’m not as flexible as you think, Samael.” Rin fell back onto his hands, his body weight putting pressure on his wrists and aching. “You’ll drive me mad if you keep saying my name like that.” Teeth nipped at his calf and he was forced back further, his breath picking up. “Like what Samael?” All he heard was a snarl and then lips were on his, a tongue invading his mouth. He moaned at the fingers pressing bruises into his sides, the tongue pressing further into his mouth until it hit at his gag reflex. “Shame.” It was muttered against his lips.

“Shall I?”

Rin blinked open his eyes not even aware he had shut them, above him was a stained glass window and he burned with lust and guilt at how it depicted Jesus staring down with a halo. “ _Hmm_? Just noticed it?” Mephisto had him lifting his arms up and pulling the cassock off leaving him as nude as the day he was born, his hands shyly covering himself.

“No no, we don’t hide ourselves from God.”

“ _Samael_.”

The demon inhaled with shut eyes, he had whined his name. Rin was getting to be too virile. Clawed hands slid up his pale thighs, thumbs rubbing his inner thighs. It persuaded Rin to remove his hands only to use them to cover his hot blush. The boys eyes had shifted to show his demonic heritage some while ago. Rin shut his eyes when he saw him smirk and descended down. Mephisto pressed a chaste kiss to his hip bone and licked up his cock.

“Pray.”

Rin bit his hand with teeth that shifted to fangs and nodded.

“O-Our Father- _Oh…Samael_!”

Mephisto kissed the tip and licked at his slit, pre cum leaking at a faster rate, the taste weak on his tongue compared to the saltiness of sweat.

“Who art in h-heaven… _haaa…I..I can’t_ -“

He wrapped a hand around his dick and lazily moved his hand. “ You can, if you don’t I’ll stop.”

“Hallowed be Thy… _p-please don’t…ah…don’t stop_ …name.”

The tongue returning to lick up and wrap around the head with its length.

“Thy Kingdom come, _OH_!”

Rin gasped and threw his head back at the mouth engulfing his cock, it was too much. He bucked into Mephisto’s mouth with a groan and bit his hand drawing blood. “ Thy…T-Thy will be… _please_ please _Samael_ …done on earth as it…as it is in Heaven.” Rin’s hands balled into fists and he wheezed, his nails digging into his palms, tears welling up in his eyes, it was so much. “Give us…us this d-day our daily bread… _I- Haa I’m_ -“ Mephisto could almost smell how desperate he was, the teen’s hands unsure whether or not they could grab his head and tug at his hair. “And forgive those…who-who trespass a… _Samael_ …against us.” The teen’s hands eventually found their way into this hair and he hissed at the delicious pain. “And lead us not into…-“ The sound that came out of Rin’s mouth made him ache, his hand had crept around to wrap around his tail and just the slightest touch had him desperately thrusting into his mouth.

“Temptation, but deliver u-us from-from evil-“ Rin came with a shriek, his body flailing.

“Amen.” Mephisto spoke after licking his lips. “Das schmeckt wirklich gut.” Rin lay back with his arm thrown over his face panting and chest rapidly rising. “Deine Stimme klingt himmlisch.” He’d never admit that the change of tongue excited him.

The sound of clapping came from the pews and Rin shot up with wide horrified eyes, he hesitated in turning his head, eyes too blurry with tears to see. He rubbed at them and groaned at who he saw.

“Good show, brother.” Amaimon was lounging lazily in the second row, his feet thrown up and crossed. “Always the voyeur, aren’t you?” It was a tease but Amaimon just rolled his eyes. Too used to his brother’s shit. “I got bored.”

“Of course you did.” He hummed. “Enjoying? The show has yet to reach a proper _climax_.” He heard Rin swallow and bury his head in his chest, the teen hot with embarrassment. He chuckled and nudged him out with a hand pinching his chin. “You don’t mind do you? You don’t, I know you don’t.” He spoke so nonchalant, “I mean, we already have an audience. You did just pray to Him.” Mephisto didn’t break eye contact when he spoke again. “Amaimon, would you like to play?”

“ _Yes_.” The hissed answer just as eager as Rin’s had been. How wonderfully sinful it was to have three demons upon the altar. “I’m sure our other audience will enjoy your involvement.” Amaimon ignored that statement just as he ignores the majority of what Samael says.

Amaimon crawled up onto the altar and sat next to Rin, his gloved hands targeting his tail. Rin gasped and tensed at the slight touches to the fur, the sensations rushing down his spine right to his hardening dick. “The joys of a young host.” The Earth King nodded with a hum too focused on Rin’s tail.

“Don’t mind him.” Samael directed his attention back in him, finger prodding around his lips trying to open them. Rin gave up in a matter of seconds allowing Samael’s fingers in to swirl and pinch his tongue. Claws teasing his tongue by pressing down threatening to pierce it. He bit down when Amaimon pulled his tail and tasted blood. He inhaled sharply and bit harder, teeth pushing passed skin until he hit something hard. “Anymore and you’ll bite and break my bone Rin.” Samael whispered pulling his bottom lip down. “ _Amaimon_ ,” He breathed, “Look at him.” Amaimon retorted by biting the tail in his clutches. With the sound of a crunch Rin had turned towards him growling and snapped his teeth at him, shoulders tight and broad only getting a giggle from the green headed. What a terrible attempt at intimidation, he’s sure if he was any lower ranked that it may have worked but unfortunately for Rin he was much higher than kin that would run from this display. Amaimon just purred and sucked getting the growl to cut off into a choked moan.

“Don’t tease him, Amaimon.” It was condescending as well as mocking. “Now let’s see if there’s anything down here than can help.” Mephisto leaned down to rummage under the altar to see if he could find anything to help penetration. He could always use his tongue but the poor little thing seemed too eager for that, he did love to take his time. The perfect activity for teasing and prolonging. Rin had whined at the sight of his tongue and rubbed his thighs together, he got the hint that he was thinking of him eating him out. Another time then.

“Oh look at that!” He popped back up holding a jar of dark coloured oil. “Is this what I think it is?” He twisted the lid and sniffed. “It is! Chrism.” The glee on his face was too genuine. “What’s Chrism?” Mephisto dipped his fingers in and spread it among them. “A blessed oil, they believe it wards off evil, us ya know? They use it for Baptism stuff.”

Rin bit his tongue. “And you’re going to…”

“Yep.”

The slick fingers rubbed at his opening while Amaimon pulled him into a kiss. The two kissed differently, Samael more dominating while Amaimon was more curious and seeking pleasure, tongue licking the back of his teeth until it licked at his canines ripping his tongue open. Amaimon moaned into his mouth, the taste of iron and sting of his wound stirring him on to continue. Rin gasped when Samael’s fingers pushed in, his hands wrapping around Amaimon’s neck to pull him in closer, his tongue forcing the earth king’s out into his own. Amaimon tasted sweet and of wine. He’d been sneaking the bottles then.

Samael purred at the sight of the two, the wet smacking of their lips loud in the silent church, the sounds echoing and he bared a toothy grin and turned his gaze to the booths in the corner. He curled his fingers and joined the two, his lips kissing and biting at Rin’s neck leaving dark bruises in his wake. Earlier he spotted them fade quite fast but he has no quarrel sparing a touch of his power to slow Rin’s healing down. The bruises he sucked on his inner thighs really made it worth it, he looked ravishing.

Rin hissed out a groaned and pulled away from Amaimon, the other not stopping and joining Mephisto in kissing his neck, claws scraping red lines down his chest.

“A-Are you not…?” Rin mumbled running his hands up Mephisto’s still clothed chest. He got a chortle in response. “Now why would I?” Rin turned his head away, the tips of his ears red. “Besides, Du siehst wunderschön aus.”

He sat naked between two clothed demons, his body glowing from the shine of his sweat. “You look good enough to eat.” Amaimon purred biting at his earlobe. He spread his legs at a nudge from Samael. Amaimon scooted in closer so he could keep kissing Rin.

Rin watched Samael unzip his pants and inhaled at the sight of his dick. He startled when Amaimon whined at the loss of attention, he grabbed Rin’s hand directing it to his crotch to palm at the bulge.

Rin bit Amaimon’s lip when he felt Samael push in, his nerves burning with pleasure with each inch. Claws broke the skin on his hips and pressed in deep, the scent of blood harsh in his nostrils. Samael hissed and thrust himself in until he bottomed out. The two lost in touching each other to even pay him proper attention. Rin would, even if he had to make him.

Amaimon pressed Rin flat down and crawled ono top, his pants disappearing with a snap of his fingers.

“You boys live to tease me.” Amaimon snorted and licked his palm to cover it in his saliva. He grasped Rin’s cock and jerked it to spread his spit. It didn’t take long until he was riding Rin with Samael biting his neck with a snarl. His tail wagging side to side before wrapping Rin’s around it. The two exhaling a moan at the sharp tingles. Rin’s head hit the altar due to a hard thrust and he felt his head spin, his body felt so hot and tight.

He bit out a growl and Amaimon leaned down to swallow his moans, his claws rubbing up his chest to twist his nipples and Rin threw his head back with a silent scream and came, his vision flashing blue.

Amaimon came soon after, his own hand wrapping around his cock to milk himself to completion. Samael stared wide eyed at the blue flames that erupted from Rin covering all three of them. It didn’t burn them but the carpet and props around all melted, the cloth under them burning as fast as the bible next to them did. Samael came at the tightness that squeezed his cock.

Amaimon sat staring down at Rin, Samael looking over his shoulder.

Rin lay staring at his hands. He’d never had this much power erupt from him. Small flames for candles was the most he got. Untangling from each other was awkward but it had to wo teenagers giggling.

Mephisto barked out a laugh and a click of fingers echoed, all of them cleaned up and dressed, the flames eased off and disappeared. Amaimon jumped down and pulled Rin upright. “You popped his cherry making him break the seal.” Mephisto kept laughing. “How wonderful! A demon is born.” He clapped. “I’d apologize Rin but then I’d be lying.”

“Shouldn’t we leave?” Amaimon kicked at the burned carpet and stared down the aisle. “The humans are coming.”

“I’m afraid there’s been humans here all along.” He plucked Rin from the altar and watched his legs wobble like a new born deer. “Come, I’ll carry you my little Prince.” Rin swayed and blinked lazily. He needed a nap, his vision blurring and darkening.

“He’s going to pass out from letting out too much power out.” Amaimon pulled a lollipop from the air and popped it into his mouth. “We should leave.”

Rin’s vision swam and he swayed. Samael picked him up bridal style and stared at the booth. Rin closing his eyes leaning into his chest.

“You can come out now.”

Shiro and Yukio walked out from a confessional booth, Rin’s twin blushing up a storm.

“Should have known it was you, Mephisto.” Shiro pushed Yukio behind him getting into a defensive stance. “We had a deal.”

The demon shrugged with a smile. “You never said I couldn’t interfere.”

“Let’s go Samael.” Amaimon kicked his shin and glared. “Don’t be a brat Amaimon.” The childish response made him roll his eyes, Amaimon sticking his tongue out and blowing.

Shiro stepped in front of the doors blocking them from leaving. “A deals a deal, Shiro. We both agreed that when the power becomes too much for you I take him.” There was a spring in his step as he approached, “You cheated.” Mephisto laughed at the glare. “I’m a _demon_. It’s what we do.”

“You do know we don’t actually need to use the door, right?” Amaimon chimed in.

Shiro reached for his hip pulling out a gun. “Put him down.” Yukio fumbled for his own one.

“You know, if you don’t follow through-“ He disappeared from in front of them, Rin appearing in Amaimon’s arms. “I might just take this darling with us too.” Yukio stumbled back at the appearance of Mephisto clutching his chin, his eyes wide with fear. “I’m sure our siblings will treat him with care. Although,” Yukio gasped at being pulled into a chest and spun round to face his father. “Humans are rather fragile, we can’t blame them if he ends up…broken now can we?” Hands squished his cheeks. “I mean just look at him, so fleshy and bendable.” Yukio squeaked at the hot breath at his ear. “So _breakable_.” It was cooed sweetly.

“Mephisto-“

“Maybe he’s like you when you were his age, I wonder if he sounds like you.” Shiro balled his fists. “Every moment with you was a _mistake_.” Mephisto smiled sheepishly, “Flattery will get you _everywhere_.”

Yukio wiggled in his grasp and managed to break free, immediately running behind his father. “Your little family is oh so feisty.” He bowed taking his hat off and winked at Yukio. “Bis zum nächsten Mal!”

All it took was a nudge for them to move out of their way, Mephisto waving. “Ta Ta! I’ll see you again dear Shiro!”

“I hate him so much.” He seethed watching them walk off with narrowed eyes. “We’ll get him back, don’t worry Yukio.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations for the German!
> 
> Natürlich: Of course  
> Dämonisch: demonic   
> Das schmeckt wirklich gut: tastes really good   
> Deine Stimme klingt himmlisch: you sound heavenly   
> Du siehst wunderschön aus: you look beautiful   
> Bis zum nächsten Mal: until next time


End file.
